percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Odessa Moore
Odessa Moore (Sometimes called Dess) is a daughter of Hermes and the main character in Odessa Moore and the Golden Apple. Her main weapon is a Celestial Bronze sword called O Kleftis (The Thief in English). History Personality Odessa is generally nice to everyone. She is compassionate in what she does, and when she is set onto something she is determined to finish it. She will a lot to protect her friends, loyal to the heart, though she's only like this to her closest friends. She is smart and quick-minded. For years of taking care of her younger brother, Devin, she has developed the caring heart of protecting who she loves, (what's another term for 'motherly'?). Whenever she sees a friend or just somebody who is feeling upset or depressed, its her job to help them become happy again. Even though she has a caring personality, she can be a bit big-headed, impolite, and rude, such as interrupting a conversation to put her words in or say something that she think is right when it could be wrong. Odessa can be a bit competitive, especially when it comes to racing, though she is more along the lines of the Hare in The Tortoise and the Hare story. She's a laid-back kind of person, kind of lazy at times, though when excited or something the she'll be very energetic. Odessa can be a bit arrogant at times, she can be indifferent from another's feelings (to the point where doesn't notice at all). Judgmental sometimes, she often looks at a person and assumes what they would be like. This isn't always good. In general, she's a great person. Fatal Flaw Odessa's fatal flaw is bravery. Odessa doesn't fear much, and her courage could often lead her to trouble. Appearance Odessa is described as a typical Hermes kid. Along with the traits of upturned eyebrows and a pointy nose, she has sky blue eyes, freckles, black curly hair, and fair skin. After her quest, a long jagged scar can be seen on her left arm. Abilities and Items General Abilities: Odessa, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits: *'ADHD': Odessa's supernatural alertness and keen senses keep her alive in battle. *'Fighting Skills': Odessa is a natural swordsman. She can easily defeat weaker opponents, but it is more of a challenge for more experienced warriors. Demigod Abilities: *Can magically break locks. *Able to steal things without people noticing, even gods. *Alchemy *Intuition: can sense traps Magical Items: O Kleftis (The Thief in English), made with celestial bronze; a gift from her father. The Mist-form is a bronze ring inscribed in Ancient Greek. When flipped into the air, it turns into a 3-foot-long double-edged celestial bronze sword. Brown Leather Satchel, a gift from her friend Charlotte Knight, daughter of Hecate. It is similar to Leo Valdez's tool belt, but it can only contain things that are but in it. The satchel can hold thousands of items, from a grain of sand to a blue whale. It has the appearance of looking empty. Magic Gold Dental Floss, which can be used to trip others in battle and tie others up. It can also be used as real floss, strengthening and whitening teeth. Relationships Romance Nathan Lasky Odessa and Nathan start with a mutual relationship, then begin to fall for each other. They start dating after the quest. Family Molly Moore Odessa and her mother have a very distant relationship. Molly leaves her two children in the hands of foster homes and orphanages. Molly constantly traveled the world, having no real home. She died in a plane crash when Odessa was 12. Devin Moore Odessa cares very deeply for her younger brother, and wants to protect him from the life of a demigod, since he's only 9 years old. When Odessa got her quest, she was reluctant to leave Devin at camp. When she leaves, Devin follows her. Half-way across America Devin and Odessa reunite. On the way to Olympus, Devin is eaten by monsters. Hermes Odessa has only met her father once, but she's not angered about him not seeing her much. She understands the feeling of not seeing not ever seeing parents. He gives her a quest in her second of her year, and she meets him for the first time on Olympus. He gives her magic dental floss. Friends Blaze Kingsley A daughter of Hephaestus, and a year older, Blaze is the best friend Odessa ever asked for. They do lots of things together. They often combine their skills to prank their friends or people they dislike. The two besties met each other when Odessa first arrived at camp (Blaze has been at camp for a few years). Blaze was picked by one of the Head-Counselors to show Odessa around Camp (with Devin being toured with a different camper), and during the tour they found that they shared many qualities, and many differences as well. One of the similarities is a dislike of cold weather. One of their differences is that Odessa really loves sweet things while Blaze just adores anything sour or hot. The two girls has had some fights, as best friends sometimes do, but they always make up. When Blaze acts immature, such as making inappropriate noises or jokes, Odessa just goes along with it, as she wouldn't let Blaze down, even though Blaze has let her down a few times. But hey, friends are forever, right? (*someone from the distance*: Not!) Fabian Smith Fabian, a son of Athena, helps Odessa with her Mythology. They have a mutual friendship. Charlotte Knight A mysterious, shy young girl, Charlotte, a daughter of Hecate, tends to be distant and reserved when you first meet her. As you get to know her, she warms up and will talk her heart out. Odessa and Charlotte are close friends, and share items with each other. Charlotte can be often seen with her best friend, Claira Collins, a daughter of Tyche. She has wavy dark brown hair, violet eyes, pale skin, and often wears black clothing. Claira Collins A perky, bubbly, and sweet type of girl, Claira is a people person and tends to be a bit random at times. She can grant luck to those she wishes, but she can also twist around luck and create misfortune to those who displeases her. She has caramel blonde hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, and gets along great with just about everyone. Laura Simmons Laura and Odessa get along great with each other, and Laura often tries to teach Odessa archery, but with no luck. They like to play volleyball together and sometimes sing together, though Odessa tends to be terrible at it. She has sunflower blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, and a go-with-the-flow type of personality. Etymology Odessa is a Greek name, meaning "along journey; full of wrath". It is also the Feminine form of Odysseus. The name goes great along with her parentage, as Hermes does travel a lot. Maia is a Greek name, quite literally, as Maia is the mother of Hermes. The names means "great; mother; brave warrior". This describes Odessa greatly, as she is caring for her brother and very brave. Moore is of Old English origin, meaning what it sounds like, the moors. Common in the United States. Trivia *Nectar tastes like her favorite candy, butterscotch. Ambrosia, however, tastes like the pizza she used to eat at her old home in Ohio. *The name Odessa has Greek origin, meaning along journey. * Odessa can also be found in other fanfictions, by other people. *Blue is her favorite color. *Odessa hates frogs, and refuses to touch one. She especially hates bullfrogs. Category:Children of Hermes Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Demigods